Heroes: GENERATIONS
by DragonRider43
Summary: After the bomb,the heroes band together forming The Second Generation.The memory of the brothers hang in their minds as it is now six months after the incident.But even as The Second Generation is formed evil is more powerful but help comes in HIS return.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

TAKES PLACE AFTER VOLUME ONE OF HEROES.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: AFTERMATH

" Hey, it's been a while." she wrote into her journal," He's been gone for a week. Hiro's returned and all the heroes, as we call ourselves, have gathered to remember the brothers. My father and my uncle. They died to save New York from Sylar but somehow he disappeared, probably to die since Hiro, as I've been told, injured him badly. I don't expect him to return to New York because we've decided to stick together if he does. Even with all his powers he won't be able to take down all of us. Least of all, me and Nikki. Her super-strength's growing and my healing's gone down to half-a-minute. DL's pretty good and Micah and Molly are as close as _him _and me. They treat each other like brother and sister. As for Parkman, the doctors were able to save him. Molly has her hero back. In order to protect his family, Matt had them moved up here just yesterday. Janice is pregnant so we here. Thanks to Mohinder and all his connections we were each able to get apartments around the city, sort of like an outpost. He promised me once I turned eighteen he'd get me my own and guess what. I'm eightteen in a month.

Hiro returned only a week after the bomb saying he shot a little later than he expected but at least he's back, he and Ando. Through comics and pictures I was able to meet Isaac Mendez, the painter whom Sylar murdered, and Simone Deveaux, the woman Isaac and _he_ loved. When I was told this by my father as he took me around showing pictures and portfolios, I was jealous of Simone and _him _for some reason.

Oh, yeah. Wondering why I haven't left yet for Texas. Well, Mohinder decided that it was best for those with abilities to remain so we could stop another threat. It sounded good and only because Nikki and DL took me to their place, provided by Mohinder, did my dad let me stay and go take care of the family who I promised to go visit any time I can. I can't wait to get my own place. My dad already mailed money not to pay for the rent but for furniture and all that stuff. I'm gonna have to limit and buy some stuff at garage sales like DVDs or something. Because Nikki and DL are said to going to live right above me, Nikki allowed me to use her car which is pretty cool.

I'm getting visits from my grandmother and I don't mind it as much since she's the only one to tell me what happened in the lives of my father and uncle. I'd laugh at the funny stories she told and I grew to like her over this week. The memorial is going to be tomorrow and I know that nobody's going to be coming in black. The brothers hated funerals and hated that color, thanks to my grandmother I knew that.

Molly, Micah, and I hang out a lot and we frequently go to Barnes and Noble or Toys 'R Us. Molly's recovered from her sickness and I ask her about _him_ sometimes but she reminds me that I told her not to the day I met her. I'm talking like I've known them for months when in fact it's been only a week. As for me, I've barely slept. Everytime I do, I see him and then my father taking him up into the sky where the two of them explode. I can't believe it. But I'm sorry. I'm tired I guess I'll write in you about the service.

- Claire Bennet

* * *

OKAY, PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Six Months Later

OKAY, I'M UPLOADING THIS STORY PRETTY QUICK BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF ONLY READING FICS I WANNA WRITE MY OWN SO THEN HERE IS HEROES: GENERATIONS

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Six Months Later

Claire closed her journal. She had written that entry six months ago. The service was very memorable as all of The Second Generation as her grandmother called it gave their eulogies. She was the only one beside Mohinder and Hiro to give a eulogy on both. But many that met Nathan said they wished to meet the other brother that had fought against Sylar. Her's was the longest full of detail and painting a picture of who the men were. She had talked with her grandmother later that day who said that the eulogy was heartwrenching and Claire restrained herself from crying so hard. She hadn't even thought of saying anything but as everyone came up to say something she did, too. Angela Petrelli was the first to introduce who they were remembering and called those up who were listed. She then asked for others and they came up one by one, Claire being one of them. The words she spoke sounded like she had thought about it when in truth it flowed from her emotions. She was eighteen, had been for five months.

She went home to her own apartment. Nikki had already officially given her the car since she was driving DL most of the time. Claire became the official babysitter when the two of them went out and she usually took Micah and Molly out whether it was to the park or the ordinary places the three of them loved. Claire loved spending time with the two of them, they were so carefree even though they've witnessed so many things. But the danger to them was minimal. Sylar wouldn't want infant powers. Not yet, he'd wait for them to be her age and then kill them but she was not going to allow that to happen and neither was the group. Now she was in her apartment which was much like_ his_ aparment which she and the others checked up on but it was sold since Mohinder couldn't pay the rent on that one,too. Claire couldn't stand the sight of _his_ stuff being there so Nikki took it in since everyone was full. DL didn't mind the stuff being in the extra room that was to be Molly's but Micah and the little girl had split a room and slept in a bunk bed.

Hiro and Ando have been traveling around with Mohinder trying to locate other heroes. Matt was with his wife helping her with the pregnancy. The sonogram had shown that the baby was a boy and they had chosen a name. Matt never knew much about Nathan but he knew more about _him _so the boy's name was_ his_ name. Claire and Nikki were the ones that were with Janice when Matt was out getting things he knew they were going to need. Six months has done a lot to The Second Generation. They had learned about the first which contained, Linderman, Claire's grandfather and grandmother, and other few who they didn't need to be concerned of. The thing was that The Company was under control and that her father was made the new head of the whole thing since Linderman was killed most people wanting to get the heroes diminished clearing the way for her father.

She was bored. Nikki and DL had taken the kids to a birthday party of one of their friends. Matt was busy with Janice and Hiro, Ando, and Mohinder were gone as well. There was no one left in the city except the man who called himself Claude. He was said to have trained _him _for a while before _he_ went nuclear. She went to visit him on the roof and told him about-

" Why don't you ever use _his_ name?" Claude asked the previous time they spoke.

" _He _and I were very close. It hurts every time I say _his _name."

" But it doesn't hurt when you imagine _him _in your dreams?"

Claude was the only one besides Nikki who she revealed most of her feelings to.

" Listen kid,_ he_ talked about you. A sweet, kid from Texas. Sweet smile. At least that's what I tihnk _he_ said."

Claire through some tears laughed.

" _He_ liked you a lot." he said giving the girl a hug to comfort her.

Claire hugged him back.

" Thanks, Claude."

She smiled to herself and thought of Claude maybe she should go talk to him. As she opened the door her new friend from a months ago named Michelle came through the door.

" Omigod! Claire!" the girl shouted and hugged her and ran in.

Claire a little bit stunned just smiled and closed the door. She didn't need to talk to Claude now that she had the other friend she revealed everything too about.

" So, your powers cool?" Michelle asked.

" Yeah, they're fine. Why?"

" Dunno, just keep it in check for tomorrow night."

" What? Why?"

" Listen, you are like so single. Get over _him_! _He_ was your uncle for crying out loud. Oh yeah, and I bumped into your grandma downstairs she said she's leaving for France for a year. She didn't want to say goodbye because she knows she'll be back so she said see you later."

Claire stared at her friend," She actually said that?" she asked not believing it.

" Well, no. She said until next time or whatever that means."

Claire laughed. Michelle never understood anything unless it was _"translated"_ for her. She took the letter from her friends hand and opened it to read it.

" So, what'd it say?" Michelle asked.

" Haven't read it." Claire smiled and went on.

Her friend notice the smile in her face fade into a look of perplexity.

" What's wrong?" she asked as Claire laid the letter on the side.

" _He's _not my uncle." she gasped.

" Omigod!" her friend cried," _He's_ your father!!!"

" Don't be ridiculous. I mean _he's _not related to me at all."

" What how? Well, then _he's_ your foster uncle. Still related to you."

She shook her head. The adoption papers were faked by Linderman so that no one would suspect anything about _his_ past. She explained this into a translated way so that her friend would understand.

" Ah, so you're feelings for your hot uncle is really allowed! OMIGOD!! You can't write this stuff. Someone up there really likes you!"

" Michelle-"

" No, listen to me. It means that if _he's_ really alive you could totally hook up and dump the blind date I got for you."

Claire stared wide-eyed," Excuse me."

" You're excused." Michelle smiled.

" I have no time for sarcasm. Look, _he's _dead alright! I'm trying to get over it and if there's a hope _he's_ alive. I swear it will drive me crazy until I find _him_. And what do you mean you've hooked me up with a blind date."

" Oh, his name's Gabriel Angel. A totally hottie. He's like some sort of dude from this blind date I hooked you up with."

" MICHELLE!!!!!"

" Look, I thought your love life needed some spice. You're like a babysitter with powers. C'mon!"

Claire sighed. She was getting bored more often with everyone getting so busy. She needed a boyfriend or some guy friend. Zach was too busy with graduating and she was a highschool graduate with help from a geneticist to pay bills. Maybe she could take an apprenticeship. Mohinder could get her a higschool diploma for finishing credits with him where he told her highschool she was.

" Fine. Where do I meet him?" she asked.

"Well, you got an ID thanks to your friend Bill," she said and Claire never told Michelle anyone's real names Bill was Mohinder and he needed to get her an ID because she was no longer a minor," You'll meet him at a bar, West Wing a couple blocks down."

Claire sighed," Alright."

* * *

OKAY, NOW WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER. IT'S YOUR TURN TO KEEP THIS FIC ALIVE. I'M GOING ON AS FAR AS MY IMAGINATION IS RUNNIN. KEEP THIS FIC ALIVE AND COMMENT PPL!!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero's Return

_**Thank you to vycharmed04 for your review and for the readers who didn't review please do. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. So please review it took a lot of hardwork.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

Claire woke up the next morning and checked her cell phone for any missed calls. She had some voicemail so she called her inbox to get a message from Nikki.

" Hey, Claire!!" she heard," Mohinder, Hiro, and Ando are coming tomorrow. I heard about the blind date from Michelle who called. Tell her to stop calling please! So, we're planning a party. We need you at the party which is in my apartment and well we got it covered so enjoy you're date, kiddo. We'll see you tomorrow."

Claire smiled and tossed aside the pink sidekick to her dresser table. She and Michelle had chosen an outfit and unfortunately Claire had fell asleep during her friend choosing the outfit so now she was stuck with the prettiest blouse and the cutest skirt but it was not even from her closet. Michelle had bought it as she was asleep. She really was getting annoyed but she knew her friend just wanted the best for her. She tried on the clothes to find that it was a perfect fit. She wondered how the girl had done that. She was so good at that. The clothes looked absolutely gorgeous on her. She needed to thank her friend. But she didn't want to go on a date. Maybe this was a good time to talk to Claude.

She went to the roof of Simone's building where she knocked on the door. She thought she saw Claude go invisible but he still stood there.

" Hey, darling girl. What's wrong?"

" Nothing, I've just got a stupid blind date that my friend hooked me up with."

Claude laughed," You don't want to go do you?"

" No! Not at all. Ever since I had a conversation with her I got letter from my grandmother. _He_ isn't my uncle. _His_ adoption was faked so _he_ just carries the name not any blood."

" So, if you like _him _your feelings would be allowed?"

" Well, yeah."

Claude smiled as if he was trying to get her to realize something," Now, do you have feelings for Petrelli?"

She paused," I may-"

" Oh come on, Claire it was a one shot answer with a one shot question. Do you or do you not have feelings for _him_?"

" I do." she admitted," If you tell anyone I will try to kill you."

" Try?"

" I won't be able to." she laughed.

He laughed hard but she swore she heard extra laughter. They were on top of a building the loud laughter would echo or so she thought.

" So, about the blind date?"

" Yeah, I'm going to be meeting this guy tonight. Have a drink before I meet him so I can blow him off."

" Why would you drink?"

" Dunno, if I'm in a bar and not drinking the guy's gonna have ideas and meeting a blind date would only make it worse. I just need something to make me feel better."

Claude smiled," Well, it is 3 o'clock. You woke up pretty late."

" I stayed up pretty late and my date is at seven. It'll be night by then."

" You know I can be there to help."

" No. I just want to tell the guy it was a mistake and then leave and catch up on sleep." she yawned.

Claude smiled as Claire left.

" Oh, and I heard about your friends returning. Tell them I said," Hello." " Claude called after her referring to the heroes' return.

" Will do!" Claire yelled running down the stairs to get to her apartment.

" Ah, nice kid." he smiled and went back to attending to the birds.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Claire got on her outfit and did her hair by six thirty and left to meet her blind date at the West Wing or whatever Michelle called it and got there by seven. She ordered a beer as soon as she got there to present her ID and got a drink. For once she drank. She felt sorry for the man she was about to blow off so she ordered a shot of vodka. She gulped it down fast making her dizzy.

The bartender laughed," Got a date you don't like?"

" No, worse. A blind date. I need to blow him off and I think the vodka will help me feel better."

The man laughed and walked away. He had met some pretty weird reasons for gulping a drink down that fast and a blind date was never one of them. Suddenly, Claire's vision was a little blurry thanks to the drink.

" Claire Bennet?" someone asked.

She turned to see a man way older than her. About eleven years older at least.

" You look beaituful." he commented.

She smiled and looked at him again," Thank you." she replied a little slurred," You're looking-"

She squinted to see dark hair, some facial hair, dark brown eyes, and a little malevolent smile but she guessed she was drunk.

" You look," she started again and held her hand up to straighten her vision," Wait- stand still."

He give a slight grin finding her condition amusing," Hey, look. I overheard your conversation with the bartender."

" Did you?"she asked.

" Yeah, I think the whole bar did." he smiled.

She gave a drunken smile.

" I just wanted to tell you I didn't want to go on the date to. Just wanted to see you."

" Aw, that's cute." she said giving him a light slap on the cheek.

" How 'bout I drive you home?" he asked.

" Oh no!" she said wagging her finger.

Gabriel noticed she was really drunk.

" I live down the block at-" he put his hand to her mouth.

She was yelling and was about to scream her adress. So she giggled and hiccuped. She then leaned in and whispered.

" I live-"

" Just direct me." he said helping her hand.

She walked out with him and he helped her out.

" I don't care how close your place is. I'm driving you." he said putting her in the passenger seat as she relayed her address.

" Huh, you got an alley right next to your building. I used to live on that block." he said to her but she was asleep.

He smiled malevolently," Perfect." he muttered.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Claire groaned as she woke up. Her head throbbed with pain. She looked around and then down at her watch which glowed a little. It read eight o'clock. She was out for only an hour and she remembered the man that she had met. Gabriel looked familiar and handsome not as good as him but close. She seemed to recognize him but her memory and vision were blurry.

" Hey, you okay?" he asked leaning down.

She looked up and nearly screamed.

" Oh my God! "she yelled about to run but her body wouldn't respond she was still trying to adjust to being her sober.

He laughed," I was sort of glad you were drunk."

" Why am I even alive?" she spat," Thought I'd be dead by now. You kill them fast."

" Who?"

" Your victims."

He hauled her to his feet and made her face the end of the hallway the same direction he faced.

" I'm waiting." he whispered.

" For who? Just kill me now. I don't care who you're waiting for."

" Oh, I think you'd care. I've been wondering why you haven't been talking."

" Who?"

" Peter Petrelli. Who else?" he asked.

She winced as he said _his_ name. Images, memories, smiles. They all crept to her mind as she hadn't heard _his _name in six months.

" He's dead. Or you didn't notice. Nathan flew him up where they exploded." she hissed.

" Oh." he said realizing something," That's why?"

" He's dead."

The man laughed," So you think so?"

His hand gripped her neck and she choked and gasped. She screamed a little.

" C'mon! Scream." he said tightening his grip and then loosening and Claire let out a scream.

" There we go." he smiled and left his grip at a mediocre level.

There was something that filled the air. The wind was moving fast. Claire saw a black figure fly down and land in the dark area of the alley.

" SYLAR!!! " the man yelled," Let her go!!!"

" Hello, Pete. Wanna tell me why you're girlfriend thinks you're dead?"

Claire gasped. The voice was a bit more demanding and dark but it was still the same. Then she said it. She prevented others and herself from even saying his name around her.

" Peter." she whispered.

He stepped into the light. He looked stronger. His hair was a little bit cut but the bangs remained he brushed it aside.His skin was barely tan and his hair was still dark. His voice changed barely and he now had a more muscular form.

" Claire." he whispered back with a faint smile.

Sylar rolled his eyes and gave a short exhale noticed by the two of them," Oh, this is just great. I knew you cared about the girl-"

" Stop it." Peter threatened, but he knew he didn't need to say anything.

Sylar threw Claire against the wall and pinned her there with his telekenesis.

" I see you've been training and getting stronger, Peter." he said and taunted him as he pressed his telekenetic power stronger against Claire he cried out.

" **_SYLAR!!!_** " Peter yelled again in warning his hands glowing with a red fire.

" You've discovered the color of your powers." Sylar smiled summoning a blue fire.

" See you have,too."

" You know what I'm gonna do?" he taunted again," I'm gonna hurt you and then when you're helpless I'll kill your precious Claire right infront you. Whattya say about that, Pete?"

Peter threw a scalding fire," I say you touch her and I will _destroy _you. Not kill you, _destroy_ you."

" You're only gonna be capable of that with that lovable band of misfits you call The Second Generation. Without them or Claire, you're a weak-"

Peter smiled and Sylar stopped dead.

" I don't need The Second Generation not now at least." he said throwing a blinding white fire at him.

It was a combination all the powers he contained. He had trained somewhere nobody knew. An abandoned place perhaps. Those were Claire's thoughts. Sylar fired his powers back sending Peter flying back but he flipped to land on his feet. Sylar raised an eyebrow.

" Impressive." he muttered.

" Wait 'till you see this." Peter said launching an energy blast that didn't miss. Sylar flew into the building and crashed onto a parked taxi cab.

The alarm went off but with a twist of Peter's hand the alarm faded. Claire fell to the ground but she didn't hit it. She stopped midway and Peter's arms were under her to catch her as she fell. As she got to her feet she wrapped her arms around him.

" Peter." she muttered.

" Yeah, I'm here, Claire." he whispered and kissed her hair.

He noticed that Sylar was still knocked out. Claire did,too As he looked at Sylar, she tilted his face towards her and kissed him. He kissed her back but then all of a sudden he broke the kiss hearing laughter.

" Claire! No!" he shouted and pushed her out of the way.

A shard of glass embeded itself in Peter's chest as he fell into her arms. He winced as he tried to grasp the shard but his blood made it difficult to pull out. He gasped through breaths.

" Pete-" Claire started as she flew back to the wall.

" **_NO!!!!_** " Peter screamed as Sylar stood up and held his finger tracing a line fast on Claire's forehead. Crimson liquid flowed down onto her face.

Her breath slowed and her eyes fluttered. Peter screamed as he finally took the shard out and sent a blast again at Sylar. The man stopped to block the weak blow but he saw that Peter had rescued Claire from his grasp. She was unconscious but she healed. Sylar laughed.

" You know, you care too much for her, Pete!" he yelled as Peter started to back up to the dark of the alley.

" I'll get her. Eventually! You can't protect her forever. You can't protect everyone!"

Peter enraged threw the strongest energy blast at him. Sylar's face was that of shock as the blast hit him fully. He flew back and crash to the cement. He now had some several bones to worry about and he couldn't heal.

" That'll give you something to worry about Sylar. I'm growing stronger by the minute."

" So am I."

" Yeah, but the next time we meet, I'll kill you."

" No, Pete. The time we meet, Claire'll be dead."

Peter tried to hurl a blast at him to kill him but Claire woke and they were in the air.

" Peter?" she asked with a slight whisper.

" I'm here." he replied glaring at the wounded Sylar and then Peter flew off.

Sylar watched them. Peter cared to much for Claire and Claire doesn't want Peter to ever leave. She was willing to die to see him earlier. He smiled. He'll get to her and weaken Peter. Killing two birds with one stone. It was possible when it came to them. Peter's power and Claire's will be his.

* * *

OKAY EXCITING CHAPTER, HUH? OKAY FINE TELL ME IF IT IS OR ISN'T.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back!

**_Okay thanks to you SapphireFlame, I'm writing again_**

* * *

****

CHAPTER FOUR:

Peter effortlessly streked across the sky. Stargazers might've spotted him but he didn't care he just needed to get Claire out of harm's way. He's watched her for six months. How she never said his name and replaced it with either him or his. She was hurt and he could very well feel that. Everytime she talked to Claude he was there thanks to Claude training him and then he trained in his apartment. He was getting close.

" Peter, where're we headed?"

" My apartment."

" Mohnider couldn't hold on to it so he sold it."

" No, I was the one that bought it. Mohinder knew."

She was stunned and shocked," But who-"

" Everyone else knew. Everyone but you." he said landing on the balcony.

He put her to her feet and opened the sliding door leading to the room. Once it was shut he turned to her. He could hear her thoughts.

" Claire, it was to protect you." he said.

" Protect me!!" she screamed turning to him with tears," How is protecting me, hiding from me?!"

She yelled that as she beat her fists against his chest. She couldn't say anything so she kept hitting him. Peter let her even though it was bruising he needed her to let all of the six months away go. But she wasn't tiring and Peter was starting to feel the sting of her blows.

" Claire, you're hurting me." he plainly said taking her gently by the wrists.

" You hurt me." she replied," All those months you were away making me think you were dead and then finding out that we aren't family."

" I know, I heard you when you went to see Claude and told him about the date."

" Did you follow me?"

" No. Claude told me not to. But I did hear you scream."

" Your at least a mile away. How?"

" I don't know. I just heard you." he replied his frip on her wrists lessed and he pressed his hand to his chest, the blows Claire gave disappeared and he stared at her.

She was still crying as he wrapped his arms around her. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him," I'm sorry."

" It's fine, Claire." he whispered.

She looked up to find him looking at her and without a hesitation she kissed him. Peter complied. Even though for the past six months he had built walls around his emotions the only one emotion he couldn't control was the love he had for Claire. She took down all the barriers with that one kiss. Leaving him open and vulnerable,in a matter of speaking. When he kissed back, he stopped and held her back with his hand on her shoulder.

" We can't." he whispered somehow making it worse because their foreheads touched and their breathing sped up.

" There's no more reason we can't." she replied.

He gave a slight smile," Aren't I bit older than you? That's one reason." he muttered but he couldn't resist kissing her again.

Then he found on good reason," Sylar."

" We all can take care of him." Claire whispered.

Peter unconsciously found himself pushing them toward his room. He couldn't stop, the side that told him to stop ceased and he was now left with the part of his mind that wanted her.

" I love you." Claire whispered in his ear as they passed the door and Peter closed it with his foot.

" I love you,too." he replied as they fell onto the bed.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

" Welcome back!!" everyone screamed as Mohinder, Hiro,and Ando came through the door.

Everyone greeted each other and then Nikki held the three for a moment.

" But you guys aren't the only ones back." she replied," Hey, Peter you can come out now."

" Peter?" the three asked a little confused, Mohinder was and Hiro and Ando were because all of the heroes told them he was dead.

" Hey, guys." Peter said smiling coming out of the room at the end of the hall.

" Peter Petrelli!" Hiro yelled as he ran and hugged his friend.

" Good to see you too Hiro." Peter said as he now turned to Ando who hugged him also.

" Nice to see you're back, Peter." the man said with a Japanese accent but in English.

Peter turned to Mohinder and the two shook hands.

" Thank god, you're alive, Pete." the man said as he turned to everyone else," It's good to be back."

" Okay, c'mon. Molly and Micah helped bake a cake for you guys." Nikki said as the two proud children beamed.

Peter and Claire stared at each other from across the room. It didn't go unnoticed by Matt or Janice who happened to come in with Peter.

" I heard about the baby from Claire." Peter said giving a smile to both of them.

" Then she told you what we plan to name him?" Janice asked.

" No. She didn't." Peter replied and Matt searched his mind.

Matt,I'm telling the truth. he heard Peter mind read.

" His name's going to be Peter." Janice said.

Peter flashed a smile," Really?" he asked.

" Yup." Matt smiled as the three of them walked into the dining room.

Peter walked over to Claire but Matt had read her mind as he walked in. He threw Peter a sneaky grin. He knew that Claire had already welcomed Peter back.

* * *

**_Come on, Heroes fans was this fic worth ur time. I really need to know._**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Under Control

****

CHAPTER FIVE: IT'S UNDER CONTROL

Claire clung to Peter as they stayed in the living room. Everyone was socializing in the dining room.

" I thought you said Mohinder knew." she said to him.

" I thought he did. Oh, that's right. Nikki was the one who sort of- nevermind." he replied.

She didn't really want to know as she got up. They discussed that they were not going to say of anything of the Sylar incident that happened or what else happened but Peter got the feeling that someone knew about him and Claire. _Matt!_ he thought. Matt felt Peter probe into his thoughts.

_I know about you sleeping with Claire! Take it easy! It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. They'll probably say finally_. he heard Matt say.

Peter laughed and turned to Claire again who was just walking around the apartment.

" Claire, sweetie. What- Oh god. Is that blood on your jeans?" Nikki asked running to her.

Peter jumped up to see that on the back of her jeans on her calf was blood.

" Claire, are you hurt?" he asked.

She threw him a worried glance and he heard one thought, _Sylar_. _Oh, shit. _Peter thought.

" Claire?" Nikki asked.

" Molly?" Claire asked looking at the girl, she was bent over as if in pain.

" I can feel him." the girl whispered as Peter not knowing who she was lifted the girl to the couch.

Nearly everyone was gathered around except for Janice who had to remain in her seat. Instead, Matt came over. He held the girl's hand.

" Who's here?" Matt asked.

" He's in New York, again. The boogeyman." she said and turned to Peter giving him a smile for no reason.

Everyone turned to Claire and Peter.

" Care to explain anything?" Matt asked them as Peter stood.

" Yeah." Claire replied," Molly's right. Sylar's back."

Everyone was wide-eyed except for Peter and Molly.

" Wait, is Sylar the man that nearly killed Matt?" Janice asked from the dinner room having a clear view of everyone.

" Yes, but he won't be able to take us all down. We'll be able to get him." Matt said and Jaice stopped as Peter began to explain.

" Turns out, that Claire's blind date was Gabriel Sylar." Peter said," He tried to kill her and I showed up."

" And then he tried to kill Peter." Claire added," But we were able to get out of there."

Nikki, Matt, Mohinder- everyone gave them stares.

" When'd you plan on telling us this?" Mohinder asked.

" It's no big deal. It's under control. There's no way he'd come after Molly or Micah-" Peter started.

" That's not the point, Peter." Matt said," He'll come after us through our families."

" No, he won't. He wants me. He's been looking for me." Peter said getting a stare from Claire now.

It seemed that Peter had all the answers locked away.

" Sylar, doesn't want to kill anymore. He just wants power and killing to get rid of someone with one power is getting boring for him. He kills me and he gets everyone's power. He kills me and I'm out of the way."

" He won't come after our families?" Matt asked worried about his wife and child.

" No, but after you maybe. The closer to my friends, the closer to me. That's why only Nikki and DL and Micah and Molly knew. It was to protect you."

Everyone seemed to understand. He gave a smile. Everything was under control.

" Wait, if he gets your power-" Mohinder realized," Sylar can rule the world."

" That's what all badguys seem to be aiming for these days." DL muttered.

" Wait, Peter Petrelli. I didn't kill Sylar?" Hiro asked a little disappointed that he hadn't finished his task.

" No, sorry, Hiro." Peter replied," The man was able to heal thanks to someone he met."

" I'll kill him again." Hiro said.

" No!" Peter shouted," If it comes to involving any of you then I'll have to reluctantly let you help. But it's best you stay out of it."

" Peter." Mohinder said stepping forward," The world is at stake again. We're The Second Generation and you're part of us. It's our job to protect others not for you to protect us."

" He's right." Claire agreed as everyone repeated it.

" We're not letting you do this alone. It'll be all of us. Whether you like it or not." Nikki smiled.

Peter sighed and gave up. His friends were as stubborn as he was.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

The party ended late. Claire didn't have a drink from a bad experience last night. Peter laughed at that as he drove them to his apartment. Claire didn't want to go to her place yet.

" You know." she smiled with an arm around him as she felt him wrap one around her," I love your apartment."

" Which is better? The apartment or me?" he asked.

" The apartment." she teased.

" Oh, come on. That's cruel." he replied.

" Okay, seriously. You are way better" she said giving him a kiss.

" Now, that we established that." Peter smiled," Move in with me."

She looked at him and beamed," Really?"

" Yeah." he replied as he opened the door.

" Yes!" she shouted throwing her arms arouns him.

He smiled as he closed the door," We can get everything out by tomorrow and Mohinder can stop worrying about the bills."

She smiled and then yawned.

" C'mon," he said pushing her to the room," Go to sleep."

" You're not coming with me?" she asked.

" No, I'll take the couch."

" Oh, come on, Peter." she said.

" Claire, go to sleep."

She gave up as she yawned. He lay on the couch and he looked really uncomfortable. She changed and wore one of his shirts and some loose pants. She walked over to him and saw he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. She shook him a little.

" C'mon. Peter come to bed. I won't try anything." she promised.

He laughed," I'm fine, Claire."

" I'm not." she replied.

He sighed," Alright. Alright." he said getting up and she led him to the room.

* * *

OKAY ANYBODY CONFUSED. THEY DON'T SLEEP TOGETHER. FYI. OKAY PLZ COMMENT. PLZ. PLZ.PLZ


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposal

CHAPTER SIX: THE PROPOSAL

It's been at least two weeks now that Claire had moved in with Peter. With the extra room below them, DL and Nikki decided to rent the place out. Peter had kept most of his stuff and got those that Nikki had taken. The Second Generation was strong now that they were ultimately united and with new recruits. Some were even teenagers and Mohinder, Matt, Hiro, Peter and mostly everyone helped with the training. They needed to be ready if Sylar struck again.

Claire had found out that her friend Michelle had moved a little while ago and had forgotten to tell her according to an e-mail that her friend sent to her.

" God, Claire! I'm sorry forgot to tell you. But I'm coming and I'll tell you at your apt. K?" Claire read in the e-mail she replied and said that she'd meet her friend the next day.

It came fast and Claire just realized it. Peter groaned as she woke him.

" Claire, what's wrong?" he asked.

" I'm supposed to meet my friend today at the apartment."

" She's coming here don't worry." he sighed as he leaned back in bed tired from training some people yesterday.

" I never told her I moved."

Peter sat up and stared at her," When'd you tell her to meet you."

" In five minutes."

He turned to the clock at the bedside table," You'll never make it there in time. Let my fly you there."

She flashed a smile as she pulled on a jacket. He quickly got dressed before they headed to the balcony. He extended his hand to her.

" Wanna fly?" he asked.

" Sure." she said taking his hand and soon the two of them were in the air and were at Claire's former building.

" Hey, we're early." she smiled as she came to the floor and heard voices.

" Are you sure she's supposed to meet you here?" came a voice they realized was Sylar.

Peter pulled Claire close to him.

" I know she's coming here and she'll probably bring Petrelli." came Michelle.

" You know Candace, you realy outdid yourself." he replied.

Peter leaned to see that Sylar had kissed a girl standing at Claire's former apartment door. He learned that Sylar had already gained a power of sharpened hearing but was right now distracted.

" Pretend you don't know." he whispered and felt Claire nod into his chest.

They're here. he heard Sylar thought as he had heard their heartbeats.

" Candace they're here. Transform us."

" Sure thing."

Peter and Claire turned the corner looking as if they had walked.

" Michelle!" Claire shouted with fake amazement as she hugged her friend," Ooh, who's this?"

Sylar and Candace had changed appearance. Sylar was now looking like a blonde version of Matt. Candace or Michelle was still the way she knew her.

" Name's Ryan Sharn." Sylar said extending his hand to Claire and she shook it politely.

Ryan or Sylar turned to Peter," And you are?"

" Peter Petrelli." Peter replied shaking Sylar's head when at that moment he wanted to kill him.

" So, are you gonna let us in?" Michelle asked.

" Well, I moved too." Claire smiled," To a new address. God, I didn't even memorize it yet. Um, is Ryan your-"

" Boyfriend." Sylar came in.

Peter looked at Claire and that at Sylar giving a reluctant smile.

" Look, I just came to tell you I moved upstate. I don't think I'll be seeing you anytime soon." Michelle said.

Claire stared wide-eyed," Really?"

" Yeah, sucks right? And by the way-" she said and pulling Claire to the side out of earshot or so she thought of Sylar and Peter," Peter is way hot. You are so lucky."

" Ryan seems to be a good guy."

" Oh, please. He's a bad boy. That's why I like him."

Claire gave a smile and understood it.

" Um, Claire?" Peter asked.

Claire turned," Yes?"

" Um, Sam said in ten minutes and we've got to go."

" Aw, can't you come with us to dinner. We'll drive." Ryan offered.

" Sorry, but we've got to pick up Sam. It's our neighbor's nephew I volunteered to visit." Claire said.

Peter smiled as the two of them walked out of the hallway but stayed at the corner. Sylar and Candace happened to transform.

" Why didn't you do anything?" Candace asked Sylar.

" Infront of you. Are you sure you wouldn't be scared?"

" Sylar, don't do that. I'm not scared I think when we killed several of the Generation I proved that."

" Alright, but not now. Part of the Generation is upstairs. We won't be powerful enough yet. I can only use so much powers at once."

" Let's make a group of our own and then take their powers. Huh, how's that sound?"

" Ssh. I can hear him."

" Peter Petrelli?"

" Two heartbeats. I think they're around the corner."

Claire and Peter heard footsteps.

Oh,no. Claire thought. There was nowhere to go. She clung to Peter and dug her face into his chest. Her eyes closed and she saw just the blue fabric of his shirt.

Sylar and Candace turned to see no one. They exchanged glances and Sylar thought of the time when he had discovered Hiro and Ando in the apartment behind the painting. They had disappeared.

" That idea sounds great but let's see what Peter Petrelli and Claire do next."

0oO0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Claire opened her eyes to see that they were at the apartment. Their apartment.

" How'd you do that?" she asked him.

" Teleportation, finally mastered it."

She gave a smile," Peter they won't stop until we're dead. And I want to do so many things before that happens."

" Claire, we'll live through this."

" You'll go nuclear like last time."

" Claire."

" No, Peter. I don't want to take that chance. We need to talk to Mohinder and the others and we need to give some suggestions on what'll happen."

" Claire, you told me when we moved in one thing you wanted to happen before you died was to get married."

She turned to him with a stare.

" Well, it's been two weeks and I really gave a lot of thought to it. I was going to do this later when we I was going to take you to the others but-"

He took her hand and got down on one knee.

" Peter." she whispered as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

" Claire Bennet," he said and made eye contact with her, his chocalate eyes so sincere," Will you marry me?"

She smiled," Yes, Peter Petrelli, I will."

He slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her.

" I can't wait to tell the others." she whispered wrapping her arms around him. 


End file.
